Electric cars, hybrid cars, and the like in which an electric motor is a driving source have been becoming popular as environmentally friendly vehicles in recent years. In those electric cars and the like, an inverter device (power conversion device) that accelerates and decelerates a vehicle by converting DC power from a battery to AC power to be supplied to a driving motor and controlling a motor rotation speed, a driving torque, and the like is installed.
For the inverter device as above, downsizing focusing on the vehicle installation facility is required in addition to high performance and high reliability. In particular, there has hitherto been a strong demand for downsizing of an in-vehicle inverter device due to restrictions of the space in the vehicle in which the in-vehicle inverter device is installed, for example.
For example, as a power conversion device of the related art, there is a power conversion device including a power system main circuit unit that performs power conversion, a control circuit unit that controls the operation of the power system main circuit unit, an input/output filter circuit unit that suppresses the outflow of a noise to the outside, a control circuit unit, and the like.
In addition, the power conversion device (inverter device) of the related art may be downsized by placing an inverter, a capacitor, a reactor, and the like on a base to form the power conversion device as one structure.
In the power conversion device of the related art, the power system main circuit unit, the control circuit unit, and the like are planarly arranged, and the downsizing of the power conversion device depends on the downsizing of the component parts. In addition, in a power conversion device of another example embodiment, the capacitor, the reactor, and the like that smooth DC voltage are downsized, and those parts are planarly arranged.
Therefore, the inverter device of the related art has a problem in that a large area needs to be secured in the vehicle for the installation into the vehicle and the downsizing of the entire inverter device is difficult to be achieved.